Both Must Fall
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: It might be a planet dominated by monsters now, a city born from the carcass of a mechanical titan might've failed to take out the darkest of masters, but it's still a world of humanity. There is still a strength in human beings that one understands cannot be measured or underestimated. He will gather the fallen and protect those that remain from having their world eaten away.
1. Beasts of the Past

Creation began on 12-05-18

Creation ended on 12-05-18

Godzilla: The Planet Eater

Both Must Fall: Beasts of the Past

A/N: I finally read up on the third film, and while I still need to watch it, I'm not pleased with what happens. Here's what could happen. Also, this shall take place after _Not Yet_ , so those of you that read that story should be comforted by this one.

Brother Correction saw a shift in the fabric of the dimension he had visited to save the life of Yuko Tani. There was a massive resurgence in the energy of the Earth. Spiritual energy, similar to the kind that still lingers after the death of the body, only more potent…and had been gathering, building up and concentrating for thousands of years…was making itself felt by those that could feel energy better than how people with heightened senses of sight and hearing could detect what others couldn't.

 _It's not just Mothra,_ he thought as realization came upon him, looking at the sphere that showed him the planet where twenty-thousand years went by as Godzilla took possession of it. "Manda…Gorosaurus…Anguirus…Rodan…Komoga…Baragon…even Kamebas, they're all lingering across time and space. Over twenty-thousand years and despite having been killed by Godzilla, they found the path to immortality in order to obtain what he created as a consequence of killing them. Unlike this incarnation of Godzilla that despises all other organisms and humbles the human race, these monsters felt fear, joy, anger and even dependence upon each other and cooperation, and if they could feel those, they can feel the most negative impulse that exists in us all: Revenge. And they won't be denied. Unfortunately, I must ensure mankind's salvation from this path of retribution and revenge by the monster, and those that fight monsters must see to it that they don't become monsters…but I can become the monster for the righteous of reasons."

He got off his throne and began gathering energy around him. Not only did he know that Ghidorah was coming to Earth in that dimension, but it would be almost impossible for Godzilla to overcome it because it was no longer bound to physicality. If he had to view what was to come as a result of evolution, he had to view the two monsters as coming from similar common ancestors, but evolving down different paths…and at different speeds.

"Godzilla had evolved from mutated plant species into the aberrant top species on the planet in mankind's absence for over twenty-thousand years, becoming akin to a world tree, while Ghidorah had evolved into a form of deadly energy resembling its original state of being, but more dangerous. Spirits are just another form of electrical energy that can affect the physical realm through increased conviction. Let's end this discord before it escalates and permit the human race to reclaim the Earth and eliminate the negatives of the monster factor that Godzilla created in their absence."

His multiverse knowledge of all creatures would enable him to create the best form of monster to serve as his vessel against Godzilla and King Ghidorah…and he knew the best type of creature to be in order to dispatch both threats to the planet.

"The fallen shall rise and the darkness lifted," he uttered. "Burn down a world tree…and drain away the energy."

To be continued…

A/N: Here's the first chapter of my reaction to reading the plot of the third film. I hope to continue in due time after other things get resolved.


	2. Humanity's Ruins

Creation began on 12-05-18

Creation ended on 09-21-19

Godzilla: The Planet Eater

Both Must Fall: Humanity's Ruins

The Houtua were clearly bothered by something that was yet to happen. They might've not displayed it on their faces (if the human survivors from over twenty-thousand years ago could've seen them), but based on their silent murmurs, their woe was of something intense.

Maina and Miana, standing in front of the giant egg the Houtua worshipped, placed their hands upon it and broadcast a message to the survivors of the Mechagodzilla City disaster.

 _The Burning Mountain ignites ancient fury,_ the shrine maidens revealed. _He awakens the fallen of the past to return to the present, obscuring the future. Those that have fallen to his absolute terror will rise from the depths and restore life to the True King, whom was usurped of the throne for all._

"Ancient fury?"

"The fallen of the past?"

"The True King?"

Many of the survivors were confused by this message. It made no sense to them unless it was explained more thoroughly.

Yuko Tani, still weakened from the nanometal that nearly killed her, believed she understood some of what the shrine maidens had informed them.

"Ghosts?" She uttered, and all eyes were on her.

"What do you mean, ghosts?" Haruo asked her.

"Ghosts are often described as the fallen of the past," she explained. "People or animals that have died in the past, either through natural causes or murder and destruction. What if the Houtua are saying that Godzilla…awoke them and rekindled their anger over it killing them?"

"Except ghosts don't exist," said Adam Bindewald to them. "Ghosts are just make-believe."

"Science has explained that ghosts can be attributed to being another form of electrical energy," Martin Lazzari reminded them. "What if it was displaced over the centuries and took a long time to gather or reassert itself, which would allow it to…potentially manifest?"

"Like suspended animation or hibernation," said one of the survivors in the background.

"Yes, like that."

-x-

Standing by the edge of the water of what used to be the Tokyo Bay, Brother Correction looked at the ocean and imagined the depths in his mind as he saw something that was quite a surprise to his conscious.

"To think that a creature like this actually existed," he uttered to himself, actually considering himself very foolish to believe that the creature responsible for causing so much pain and suffering on this Earth in this universe was Godzilla, but upon a deeper gaze into the ocean, he detected the remnants of familiar radioactive energy that he recognized more than the version he saw destroying Mechagodzilla City. "This isn't just a major case of mistaken identity. It's a case of stolen identity and authority. The survivors need to be made aware of this issue and aid in its correction if they ever wish to reclaim their place on Earth. It looks like I'm going to be here for an extended period. Well, no time like the present to get to work on making the impossible possible again. Today, we begin our journey that will decide whether we live or die in the future of our world."

-x-

As she slept peacefully for the first time since the Mechagodzilla City incident, Yuko had a dream of something unlike her previous ones years ago.

"Where am I?" She questioned, finding herself standing in the air over a city by the bay, watching two monsters fight against one another. "Godzilla?"

One of the monsters resembled Godzilla, but its appearance and behavior were different from what she had seen before. Not only was it larger than fifty meters, but its texture looked more like that of a living creature made of flesh than a creature made out of plant or stone…and there was something else about it that made it stand out among what she had seen before. This Godzilla seemed…almost majestic in its appearance, like it was of some sort of royal lineage or something, something the other two Godzillas she had seen weren't. The other creature looked like some sort of giant creature with mandibles and scythes for arms and legs, counting at least eight of them, with one pair smaller than the other three pairs, probably small arms.

"It looks like Godzilla, but it looks more alive," she evaluated, also taking into account the way it moved as opposed to the other Godzilla, "and it moves more freely than the other one, regardless of its size and mass."

"What you're seeing, Ms. Tani," she turned to her left and saw a dark man floating in the air beside her, "is a fight that happened in the past, way before your time ever came to be, and these two represented the opposing sides of nature. One side sought to restore the balance that was disrupted while the other sought to destroy it further. The creature you see that looks similar to the monster that is out to destroy you…is still among the living, but is buried in myth, deep beneath the oceans. Go to where Tokyo once stood proudly. Journey deep beneath the waves. Reclaim the past that will enable the planet's greatest guardian to reclaim the throne that was stolen from him by an invasive pretender! Do this, Ms. Tani! Wake up! Wake up!"

Then, the Godzilla-like creature appeared behind her, appearing to be on fire as it unleashed its energy beam at her.

"Aaaahh!" She screamed.

"Wake up!" The dark man yelled, and darkness enveloped her.

GASP! Yuko awoke in the Houtua caves with Haruo beside her, stirring as he awoke.

" _Go to where Tokyo once stood proudly!"_ The man's voice echoed in her mind, instructing her.

"Yuko?" Haruo went.

"We have to go to where Tokyo once stood," she told him.

"What? Tokyo? Why?"

"I don't think Godzilla is exactly what it seems."

-x-

Godzilla opened its eyes for a brief moment, surveying its surrounding that were the metallic environment it reduced to a molten heap. Something was amiss, but it couldn't ascertain what. For now, it would wait until something new happened, something to stir it to maintain its dominion over the Earth. Then, before it could shut its eyes again, it took notice of a human watching it from afar, with a look of scorn on its face.

"It doesn't matter if you can't understand me," it heard the human say to it, "you can understand this: You're going to fall. You're one of two beings that must fall…for those that have fallen…to reclaim most, if not all, of what you stole from them…and you will fall. It's inevitable for you to try and escape your fate…usurper."

Godzilla was not intimidated by this threat; Earth was its to rule, and there was no taking it back by anyone or anything. Then it returned to its slumber as it continued to recover from earlier.

To be continued…

A/N: Okay, something is up. Can you guess what it is?


	3. Going Under, The False Lord's Awareness

Creation began on 03-23-20

Creation ended on 03-25-20

Godzilla: The Planet Eater

Both Must Fall: Going Under, The False Lord's Awareness

A/N: This pandemic is ruining my creativity! There, I said it.

They were fortunate that they got one of the landing ships to work again, and everyone could fit on it to travel to the location they were heading towards.

"But why Tokyo?" Adam questioned.

"We'll know when we get there," Haruo uttered, wanting to believe that Yuko wasn't crazy or suffering from delusions.

"Well, we'll be there in the next hour," said a man that was looking at the holographic map of their destination.

Yuko hoped that she was right about what the man in her dream told her. That there was something wrong with the way things had gone prior to their being forced to abandoning the Earth over twenty-thousand years ago. The image of the Godzilla she saw gave her a sense of…hope that she didn't get from the two they had all seen up to now. But she hadn't explained anything beyond her assumption that Godzilla wasn't what it seemed to be.

"Yuko," Haruo uttered again, getting her attention, "could you explain why you think that Godzilla…isn't what it appears to be?"

"In the dream I had," she gave in, "the Godzilla I saw, while not as massive as the second one we saw…didn't look the way the one we saw does. It looked…more alive."

"More alive?" Another girl questioned. "But…Godzilla, back then, never looked anything beyond a menacing beast that killed billions of us along with any other monster that it could find. And there's no way that it's anything but a soulless abomination."

-x-

Once more awakening from its slumber, Godzilla rose up from the ruins of where Mechagodzilla City once stood…and looked towards the vast beyond in front of it. Something in it stirred it into action, making it begin its trek towards the source of its newfound bane.

"Grr," it growled.

-x-

The once-great metropolis that was Tokyo looked more like ruins covered in moss and vines, no longer recognizable to anyone that stood in it.

"I can't believe that this was once Tokyo," Haruo expressed.

"Yeah," Yuko added, looking over at the water. "Where do you suppose this water leads?"

"My best guess is what remains of the Japan Trench," Adam suggested.

The water, however, appeared greenish and like mud on the surface than the blue it used to represent in their past. However, it had to be clear under the surface…which held a great secret they needed to find.

"We don't have any submarines," Metphies stated; it had been years since humanity had needed to travel underwater due to the rise of Godzilla and its repeated attacks on all other creatures on the planet, putting any future ventures underwater on indefinite standby. "And it is unlikely that we'll find any here."

"Gaaah! Aaah! Over here!" They heard someone gasp down the street by some building ruins.

They ran over and around the ruins of one of the buildings, seeing something that was quite a shock since the rediscovery of the Mechagodzilla production facility.

"What is that?" One of the women asked, seeing the sight in front of them. "Is that a…missile?"

"No," went Adam, recalling a picture he had seen in a book somewhere on the Aratrum. "I think it's a submarine."

Indeed, it was a submarine. A large one, either a nuclear-powered one or an air-independent power version. But surrounding it were large vines and rust that looked as though they were made out of…

"Is that Nanometal?" One of the people questioned.

"It looks like it," someone else expressed, "but it looks like…it's preserved the submarine."

"Wait, if the Nanometal's been acting as some sort of preservation system, then…could that mean that the sub still works?" A woman asked.

"Maybe, but we don't have anybody from the Bilusaludo to tell us," another woman expressed.

"This Nanometal's brittle," someone else realized, wiping away some bits of the metal from the side of the vessel. "This metal must've come from the production facility at Mt. Fuji."

"What do you think, Haruo?" Adam asked.

-x-

Godzilla felt it was nearing the location of where the newfound threat to its domain was, seeing the ruins of what remained of Tokyo from a distance. It only knew something was there, and it was a threat if left alone. Its eyes glared towards the ruins that was now forty kilometers away from it.

"Grr!" It growled as it roared to make its presence known.

-x-

With the sound of Godzilla's roar coming from miles away, the remaining forces on Earth knew that it was coming towards where they were.

"We gotta move," Yuko told them.

"Do we take off into the air…or go underwater and hope that there's nothing worse than that thing coming after us?" A man asked.

"I'll take my chances underwater, thank you very much," another woman said.

-x-

"…Still nothing," went Unberto Mori as neither he or anyone else aboard the Aratrum could get in contact with anyone that didn't return from the Earth. "Damn you, Haruo."

-x-

Godzilla had finally reached Tokyo, but as it saw the ship take off into the air to get away, it felt something else was wrong…and looked at the water in front of it. Something had happened during its trek to get here…and now it had to decide on which way to go: Go after the ship in the air…or go into the water to investigate what was either there or not.

"Grr," it growled in frustration.

-x-

"…It doesn't look like it's going to get into the water yet," a woman expressed as half the crew had gotten into the submarine after confirming that the Nanometal had preserved it for thousands of years, undoubtedly something that had stemmed from the Mechagodzilla production facility ruins over the thousands of years they were gone and the machine had been damaged when Godzilla attacked Mt. Fuji.

"But that's until it does figure out what's going on and decides to dive in after us," a man expressed, killing the sense of luck as they were feeling as he looked at a large touchscreen console, looking at some old images of Godzilla back when it was not as huge. "Hey, wait a minute… This doesn't look like Godzilla here."

Haruo and Yuko looked at the image on the screen…and Haruo noticed how this creature didn't look anything like the Godzilla they had faced when they had returned or the one they had to escape from that had gotten bigger and stronger during their absence. This one looked…livelier and devoid of signs of originating from plant life. What was more, it appeared over fifty meters, but not close to two-hundred meters.

"Hey, that's the Godzilla I saw in a dream I had," Yuko revealed.

"It says here that an organization called…Monarch…discovered it in Nineteen-Fifty-Four," said Adam, "and tried to kill it with a nuclear bomb."

"What did they call it?" Haruo asked him.

"Godzilla."

"You mean, the Godzilla they found back in Nineteen-Fifty-Four was the same one discovered in Twenty-Thirty and started attacking the world?"

"That…doesn't seem right," Yuko suspected, looking at the picture of the creature, unable to compare it with the one they've fought against.

Then, she swiped the image to the left and opened up a new image of a completely different creature, one that looked like a sea creature with a large fin on its back.

"Titanosaurus?" She questioned.

To be continued…

A/N: Even when I have time, it feels like I don't have time due to feeling shackled in my own home. I hope I'm not the only one feeling this way as we try to escape from an unpleasant reality that feels like a nightmare.


	4. Observational Learning

Creation began on 03-25-20

Creation ended on 03-29-20

Godzilla: The Planet Eater

Both Must Fall: Observational Learning

None of the files they had while aboard the Aratrum were anything like this. In fact, none of the files they had on the Aratrum were like this. Whoever this Monarch was, they had spent years, decades, gathering information on creatures that they hadn't seen much of with the sole exception of this Godzilla creature. Some of these creatures had been by the organization as benevolent creatures that served to maintain a balance that had existed on the balance long ago, with just a handful of them being dangerous to the balance.

"How could Godzilla just…go and murder these creatures that were actually helping the planet?" One of the women questioned. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It's a monster," went a man. "It doesn't make sense at all why it would do anything that it does, including kill other monsters."

"Uh, I think it does make sense when you look at it from a different perspective and widen the viewpoint," Adam expressed, looking at the images associated with the creatures. "I've kept trying to see some sort of reason, some mutagenic or logical explanation for why Godzilla is the way it is…and this is the only one that actually makes sense with this primitive information we're working with and our own knowledge of this Godzilla we're facing: What if this creature isn't what we were led to believe?"

"What do you mean?" Haruo questioned.

"I found a file that was dated about two years before Twenty-Thirty, one of the last pictures taken by Monarch. Look familiar?"

Taking up the whole screen, a creature that looked like a deformed version of Godzilla had emerged from the ocean, spitting a stream of water into the air.

"Hideous," Yuko expressed.

"You said it," another woman added.

"Based on the old files, Monarch described it as some sort of hyper-aggressive plant organism with a high diet in metal fibers that was highly radioactive," Adam informed, "but the creature didn't display any sense of higher reasoning, only acting on its needs, regardless of what was in its way. Then, a few days after being encountered, it fought with Godzilla and nearly lost…until it mutated."

He swiped to the left and showed an old video recording of the plant creature. Playing it, they all watched as it mutated into something that was close to what they were dealing with right now, and Haruo got the impression that this creature had enough sense to do what it did based on fear.

"Jesus, that's twisted," someone expressed.

"But this makes sense," Adam suspected. "Sometimes, in the animal kingdom, a creature that is preyed upon by a much stronger predator, will try to mimic it as much as possible. In insects, flies can look like spiders, caterpillars can look like snakes. Any organism can try to imitate something else as best as it can, and this plant tried to do just that: It mimicked what it perceived to be the ultimate predator it was facing at the time."

And in the video, they saw it face the creature they would've never imagined to be Godzilla…and blowing a large hole into its front, forcing it to retreat.

"How could we have not known about this?" Yuko asked.

"I don't think we would've back then," Martin explained, "not until it was too late to do anything about it. A creature like this that can remake itself into something that was viewed as benevolent…and then harm it afterward…and later use its image to attack other creatures as it adapted over the years… It just distorted our history and pushed mankind to the edge of extinction. A plant that only knows what it needs to know in order to survive."

"So all this time, we've been fighting a plant," Haruo realized. "A stupid plant that copied a creature that was, apparently, never a threat back then."

"Its appearance over the years kept refining itself to look as close to Godzilla as it could, but it's not Godzilla," Adam explained to them. "It's just a copycatting plant with metal fibers that's incapable of coexistence with other creatures…and isn't meant to be in a world that was inhabited by other organisms that had a symbiosis and maintained a balance."

"A false king," went Metphies in realization; that designation was perhaps the best way to identify this creature. _A pretender to the throne, a twisted shadow that makes mockery of the actual ruler._

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," Yuko agreed with him.

"Uh, everyone, we might have a new problem here!" Someone looking at one of the monitors gasped. "There's something out there!"

"What do you mean, something out there?" Adam questioned.

"There's…something in front of the sub in the water."

They looked at the monitor and saw what they were looking at. It was a large, dark red creature, identical to the one archived in Monarch's files.

"A Titanosaurus," went Haruo, surprised that one was still alive in this future.

"But…it was believed that this creature took dominance of the planet," said a woman, "wiping out all other forms of existing life."

"Life underwater is less-affected by changes made on the changes done on the surface," Adam explained. "Meteorite impacts damage the land, but underwater environments aren't affected as much, allowing for sea-dwelling organisms to continue thriving, such as sharks, coelacanths, turtles, even crocodiles. Maybe this plant creature that has been masquerading as Godzilla stopped spending the majority of its time in the water over the thousands of years we've been gone, allowing for some of these creatures to survive in secrecy."

"It's a possibility," added another man, "but the only way to know for sure…"

"Why isn't it attacking us?" Another woman asked, noticing that the creature in front of the sub was just looking at it. "It could destroy the sub without any effort. Why is it just looking at it?!"

"Because Titanosaurus isn't aggressive," Adam answered. "Monarch classified the species as inoffensive animals weren't a threat to humans. They'll eat sharks, whales, schools of fish, jellyfish, squids and algae, but other than that, they're completely harmless."

And then, as if true to his word on Monarch's past knowledge on the species, the aquatic monster just swam away from the sub. But then, just eight minutes later, it came back, swimming around the sub and away again.

"What does it want?" Haruo wondered.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Yuko suggested.

"Follow it?" Metphies asked her.

"Well, yeah. It hasn't attacked us and it keeps swimming back and forth between the sub and wherever it's going towards. It's gotta want us to follow it someplace."

-x-

Uncertain of whether it was following the actual energy or being led on a decoy pursuit, the creature the humans believed to be Godzilla pursued the ship in the air. As the ship went higher up, it began to charge its Atomic Breath to destroy it before it could escape completely.

"Fool," it heard something utter close by. "You're clearly too stupid to understand that you've been deceived. You never saw the deception because human beings are able to adapt and come up with ploys that cause trickery to an aggressive fiend. Your time on the throne will expire in due time…and you can't keep up the charade you've been holding onto for as long as you could. You're nothing more than a pretender to someone else's throne that can no longer pretend to be what you're not."

With that, the creature ceased its Atomic Breath charging and allowed the ship to escape from its grasp, realizing that it had been deceived…and the actual threat was now deep beneath the ocean where it would have to investigate as quickly as it could.

"Grr!" It growled.

-x-

"…My God," went Martin as he saw what the others had seen once the submarine had reached a considerable depth.

It was…some sort of city…made of stone…surround by several wrecked ships, either made from wood or from metal, covered by coral, seaweed and algae. By sending out three underwater drones and shedding light on their surroundings, the crew had discovered carvings of great significance that depicted large creatures, some resembling the very ones that they had known the Godzilla-like creature had killed. They could see indications that these structures and carvings were much older than the civilizations they once heard about, possibly predating every known civilization if they had carvings depicting giants that were practically gods to the people that once inhabited them.

"This place is similar to an underwater civilization that Monarch had found once before," Adam revealed as the Titanosaurus continued to swim ahead of the sub, leading towards an underwater volcano centered around the vast city. "Look at these carvings and statues. All the stories and legends we've ever heard about these creatures… They were all based on some sort of fact."

"And it looks like they were worshipped as deities," Haruo added, and then the sub ceased moving forward. "Why did we stop?"

"There's a large amount of radiation coming from that volcano," Martin answered him. "We can't get any closer than where we are right. The drones can get as close as they can before the radiation fries them."

And true to his words, at least two of the drones shorted out, leaving the third to travel further into the volcano through a hole.

"Damn," Haruo muttered.

"But…what's in the volcano that this Titanosaurus wants us to see?" Yuko questioned.

-x-

Crack! The egg that the Houtua watched over began to crack and rumble.

Maina and Miana, looking up at the egg, turned to one another and raised their hands for the others of their tribe to see. This was a sign that they needed to get back from the egg, and that its time had finally come.

Crack! Something had burst from the egg and made its presence known.

Mothra, the Goddess of the Houtua, an ancient being from a past long forgotten by the world…had finally returned to the present.

"Eeee!" She went, looking down at the Houtua below, recognizing them as her followers.

To be continued…

A/N: I promise you the next chapter will give you the true king's return. Since the anime trilogy never really had Mothra show up, except in a vision, it was the best moment to show her return in this story. And for the few that wondered why it happened, I had to have Brother Correction be the small hero for the people left in the ship distracting the fake Godzilla from killing them, even though they won't know that he was the one that saved them. Still trying to survive in the madness surrounding us all. Peace!


	5. Revival

Creation began on 04-01-20

Creation ended on 04-01-20

Godzilla: The Planet Eater

Both Must Fall: Revival

A/N: Now that we know the truth, how do we go on from here?

"…My God," went Martin as the third drone had sent the sub back crucial footage before shorting out.

"Zilla," added Adam as they evaluated the footage.

Slumped atop a massive pyramidal structure with a stairway leading up to it was a colossal dinosaurian organism with dorsal spines along its back. Behind it were several falls of lava pooling both behind and in front of it beside the stairway were large statues made in the image of the great beast. And further away from the structure, as though worshipping the creature…were a few creatures of similar size and looking as though they belonged to the same era as the primary one did.

"Anguirus," Yuko uttered, identifying the few creatures present, "Baragon, Varan, Gorosaurus, Rodan… There's even a Manda there, too. They must be descendants of the ones that mimicking plant creature killed thousands of years ago."

"Then that…must be the real Godzilla," Haruo stated. "This must be his domain."

"He must've come here after he was injured," suggested Adam, "to recover, to absorb the planet's natural radiation."

"But if it's been doing this for so long, why hasn't it made any attempts to go after the copycat?" Metphies questioned.

"Maybe it did, but each time it tried, it was beaten close to death, forcing it to retreat," Yuko theorized, "or this process of regeneration and adaptation is a slow one, taking years, even centuries to accomplish."

"Either way, it can't do anything until it's fully rejuvenated. But if it feeds on radiation, maybe there's not enough natural radiation left here for it to absorb."

"What if we gave it more radiation to absorb from a nuke?" Haruo asked.

"In theory," went Adam, "Godzilla would absorb the radiation and his condition would return to normal, resuscitating him from his coma-like state."

Haruo looked at the still image of the beast he had hated for so long until he realized that it wasn't really responsible for the devastation caused by another creature that couldn't coexist with anyone. Here they were, trying to make sense of their situation, to take back their world, and the man had to decide if there was a way to fight back against the soulless usurper that had made a mockery of its image and drove mankind to the brink of extinction. And if this was the way they had to go, what right did they have to just leave it there to suffer in agony as it waited to recover from its injuries for years?

"Please, tell me this sub was preserved enough to fire a nuke," he wanted to know.

"If the Nanometal preserved this thing enough for it to still work," said a man to them, "then it preserved it enough for it fire torpedoes."

"Then fire."

The sub pulled back a considerable distance, just enough to avoid the potential blast radius of the nuke…and fired one right into the mountainside, just narrowly missing Titanosaurus.

BLAST! A blinding flash of light illuminated as much of the undersea environment as possible…but only to reveal the ancient civilization disappearing in a storm of torrential fire.

The sub surfaced and was surrounded by miles of ocean on all sides under a thick cloud of dread.

"Did we…do it?" Yuko asked Haruo, looking out at the water for any signs of life.

He could've said they did, that they revived the real Godzilla, but he wasn't sure due to his understanding that the copycat had been attacked with over a thousand nuclear explosives with absolutely no dent in its hide. Of course, this was due to a combination of that forcefield it could generate and its metallic fibers supporting its massive form in place of a skeleton. So, he wasn't sure if this Godzilla could survive to a similar degree, even though the Monarch files had stated this creature had survived the detonation of Castle Bravo back in Nineteen-Fifty-Four.

"Hey, look at that," another of the crew gasped, pointing over to the side of the sub at the water.

The water started churning, forming into a whirlpool of sorts.

BOOM! Something burst from the water, showering them in it.

"Oh…" Yuko shuddered as the end result of their actions rose up from the depths.

Godzilla, the real one, probably standing at an impeccable height of almost two-hundred meters, deprived of any signs of injury, and looking very majestic in a strange way, like he was a true king and not just some sort of beast.

"Incredible," Metphies sighed at the sight of this great beast.

From behind Godzilla emerged Titanosuarus, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Varan and Rodan, each one having an increase in size, an indication that they must've absorbed some of the radiation from the nuke just like Godzilla had.

"Grr," Godzilla growled, looking at the people on the sub and then at the cloudy sky, his body's skin glowing in temporary, random patches of blue.

Then, raising his head up, he unleashed a stream of radioactive fire into the sky, clearing the clouds away to reveal a clear, blue sky.

"Whoa!" Some of the crew gasped, never believing that such a creature could clear the sky in such an impressive display of power.

Looking back down at the people on the sub, Godzilla recalled the last time humans had attempted such a revival on him. It had been a lifetime ago, but the way these creatures echoed what had happened long before. But that was then…and this was a new day…and he had an enemy to face that had robbed him of his image. If he had been looked at with fear and hatred by these creatures, it was only because of that other creature that remade itself to look like him. There would be other times to deal with this after the balance that had been destroyed by the usurper was restored after it was dealt with.

Haruo watched as Godzilla turned away and sank into the ocean, followed by most of the others while Rodan took to the sky.

"Gur-gur-mmm!" Rodan roared as it left in a hurry.

"So, that was the real McCoy," went Martin, impressed by the creature's majestic aura.

"Yeah," agreed Haruo. "But can he beat the fake one now that he's recovered?"

-x-

Finding a nearby lake where a large tree stood, Mothra immersed herself in the water as she swam towards the tree. It had to be a substantial age to have survived this long on a changed Earth, presumably tens of thousands of years old, which would serve as a necessary source in the battle against the threat that was the false king. Spraying and covering herself in her silk threads, Mothra quickly began her metamorphosis from her larva stage into her imago stage. She would be needed when the true king returned to retake his throne…and she would do all that she could to aid him in doing so.

Fin

A/N: I never thought I'd be done with this story here, but I finally found my motivation to do so. Peace out, people.


End file.
